


Done

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie should answer her phone. She just doesn’t want to move.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : questions and answers  
Prompt: any, any/any, are you going to answer that?

“Are you going to answer that?”

Being as his face was pressed against her shoulder blade, several tendrils of her hair doubtless covering him, Nick’s voice was slightly muffled. Ellie heard him loud and clear though, just like she heard the amusement in his voice. He sounded like he already knew the answer and she had no doubt he did. 

That was why she smiled herself, pressed her face against her pillow. “I don’t want to move,” she told him and his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her back more firmly against his chest. Apparently, he didn’t want her to move either. 

Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give her shit about it as her cell phone - tossed somewhere on the kitchen counter, and it might as well be on Mars for all the interest she had in locating it - mercifully stopped ringing. “But it could be your brothers, psychically knowing you’re with a man.” She rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn’t see her do it, thanking her lucky stars that that was impossible. “It could be your mom, calling to see how you are.” A pause, then, “It could be Gibbs!” 

She looked over her shoulder sharply at that, narrowed her eyes at him. “Ok, rule number one of this relationship?” She wasn’t kidding either. “Never mention Gibbs when we’re like this.” 

Nick blinked once but he either knew better than to argue or he was in complete agreement. Or both. “Done.” 

“Besides...” Ellie stretched a little, enjoying how her body fit against his, as well as figuring out something. “I don’t actually think I can trust my legs to work right now.” 

He blinked again at that, then a beaming grin spread across his face. Well, she’d expected as much. “Really?” He put at least seventeen extra syllables into the word, sounding delighted. 

“Yep.” Ellie felt her cheeks heat but she held his gaze. “Maybe you should try kissing me better.” 

Nick’s chuckle was nothing short of filthy, raising goosebumps along her skin. “Done.”


End file.
